Healing
by BekahLauren87
Summary: After the war Hermione Granger goes to live with her uncle and cousin in Forks Washington to ere she meets the Cullens and finds out shes Jasper's mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

**Hey guys I have had this story on my computer for about a year now. I honestly don't remember when I wrote it and have decided to revise and post it. I've got it half way finished but am going to update only about once every few weeks while I work on my other stories. **

**This story is the first crossover I've ever written so please no flames. Also in this story, Hermione and Bella are cousins, Hermione's parents were both killed in her sixth year, Jasper and Alice were never together, the war was a bit more intense especially for Hermione, and there is no wolf pack although Jake and a few others do make appearances later on. **

**Warnings****: Some bad language, possible lemons, and Dominate and Possessive males. If you don't like don't read. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

**Chapter 1 (Hermione's POV)**

Innocence. Everybody is born with it. It's how we choose to live our lives that separate the good and the bad. However sometimes we are forced to do things in our lives that can cost us that inherent innocence because sometimes those things are detrimental for our survival. I learnt this the hard way. Through a war. A war that I was sucked into at an early age, all because of what I was, who I was, and who I was friends with. As much I should hate the events that have taken place in my life, be bitter towards the people that forced me to grow up at the young age of thirteen, and even turn my back on my kind and never practice magic again, I cannot bring myself to. If I had never found out I was witch, I would have never went to Hogwarts. If I had never went to Hogwarts I would have never met Harry and Ron and I cannot imagine my life without them in it. I am bitter, towards the war, towards Voldermort, hell I'm even bitter towards Albus Dumbledore for sending three teenagers on a mission that should have killed us.

I tried to move on. Tried to smile and act like everything was ok but it wasn't. I had seen things, done things, and had things done to me that no nineteen year old should have. My past haunts me in my dreams. I see friends and classmates die before my very eyes and I cannot do anything about it. England didn't have the same appeal as it use to. I felt truly and utterly alone there. Harry could tell. He can always tell when something is upsetting me so I wasn't surprised when he came into my room at the Burrow one evening and stated, "You're leaving." He was right. I had decided I was leaving. I couldn't stay there any longer or I was going to get worse. He didn't want me to go but he knew that I wouldn't heal as long as I stayed there.

So I made plans to stay with my uncle Charlie in America in a small town called Forks. Charlie and I had always been close. He was the only relative, besides my parents, who knows that I'm a witch and about the war. He didn't know any details but I told him the gist of it. He was ecstatic when I called and asked to come live with him. Charlie hardly ever shows emotions but I could tell from his voice that he couldn't stop grinning like an idiot.

So this is where I am now. Speeding down the road on my Ducati. Riding motorcycles has always been a secret pleasure of mine ever since Sirius had taken me for a ride during the summer of our sixth year. I knew Charlie wouldn't approve but he could get over it.

Forks was like a breath of fresh air. It was small and quiet. Just what I needed in order to heal. As I pulled into the familiar house that I use to visit every summer I was bombarded with the feeling of home and security, feelings that I haven't had since before Voldermort came back.

I sat on my bike just looking up at the house and basking in the warm feelings it gave me. That this whole town gave me. After a few moments I decided to go inside. I got off the bike and carefully set it up against the side of a tree to keep it out of the rain; I would put it in the garage later.

As soon as I stepped onto the porch and was about to knock on the door, it swung open and I was tackled into a giant hug. I spluttered for a moment and was about to reach for my wand when my attacker spoke (or more like squealed) in the voice of my younger cousin. "Hermione! Oh my god! I can't believe you're here! What are you doing here? How long are you here for? Are you ok? How have you been? Why haven't you wrote me back? I was worried sick. I thought something had happened to you. Where the…"

I laughed and gently pried Bella off of me to get a good look at her. She had grown up since the last time I saw her, which was about eight years ago. Her hair had grown out to just past her shoulders and her face had lost the baby fat that she had been plagued with since she was three. Her eyes were still the same brown that they had always been but they looked happier. Her lips were still oddly proportioned but that was just what made her Bella.

"Calm down Baby Bells. One question at a time please." I laughed again. Bella giggled and moved aside so I could go in.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked again.

"Your Dad didn't tell you?" Seeing the questioning look I continued, "I'm moving in with you for a while. At least until I can find my own place."

Bella's face broke out into a huge grin and she hugged me tightly once again. When we pulled away Bella dragged me towards the door that lead to the living room and said, "Come on there is some people I want you to meet."

Inside the living room was five people that looked to be around our age. There was three males and two females. The two girls were complete opposites. The tall one had a beautiful figure, the kind that most models would kill for. Her hair was golden and hung in waves down to the middle of her back. The short girl looked like a pixie. There was no other way to describe her. She was extremely thin, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

Of the three guys one was big—muscled like a body builder, with curly dark hair. Another was lanky, less bulky, with hair that was such a strange color I couldn't name it. The last boy was the one that held my attention. He was the tallest and was leaner than the first but was still muscular. He had honey blonde hair that fell in waves down to just above his eyes. Eyes that looked at me with so much emotion I couldn't place all of them. They were filled with possessiveness, love, adoration, and happiness. He looked at me like I was the sun, and I didn't understand why but that didn't mean I didn't like it. I felt a pull to him that I had never felt before and it scared me.

They were all different and yet exactly the same. All of them was chalky pale, paler than Draco Malfoy whose skin color is almost white. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones with dark shadows under those eyes—purplish, bruise like shadows. The kind that you get from lack of sleep. All of their features were straight, perfect, angular.

But that's not what made me weary of them. It was that my magic went haywire the very second I stepped foot in the room. It was telling me that these five inhumanly beautiful people was in fact not human.

Bella went over to the boy with the strange hair color and placed a hand on his shoulder. The boy looked up at her, smiled and pulled her into his lap placing a gentle kiss to her neck. Bella giggled and said, "Hermione I want you to meet my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward this is my cousin Hermione. She's going to stay with us for a while."

Edward stood up and gently placed Bella in the vacated seat before walking over to me and shaking my hand. I then felt someone trying to get past my Occlumency shields. I tightened them just in case and even added a few extras. Edward got a frustrated expression on his face before he gave me a small smile and said, "Its pleasure to meet you."

I smiled back in reply.

"This is Emmet Cullen." Bella pointed to the big guy with dark hair, who stood up from his seat and pulled me into a big bear hug. I was shocked at first but quickly got over it and hugged him back. He seemed like someone I could get along with easily.

"I'm Alice Cullen and this is Rosalie Hale." The pixie like girl said brightly pointing to the other girl with golden hair. Alice bounced over to me and gave me a hug. Rosalie stayed seated and didn't even acknowledge my existence. I didn't mind though. If she was going to be a bitch I could be a bitch right back.

The last boy the one with honey blonde hair walked over to me, raised my hand to his lips, and gave it a gentle kiss. I felt a spark of electricity run through me when he touched me. He gave a breathtaking smile and I couldn't help but smile back. "I'm Jasper Hale." He said with a hint of a Texas drawl.

"It's nice to meet all of you." I said looking around at all of them. "Bella, where's Uncle Charlie?"

"Oh yea Dad had to go down to Seattle to help with a homicide case and I was going to go to stay with the Cullen's until he gets back but I can stay here with you." Bella said from her perch on Edward's lap.

"No don't cancel your plans just because I'm here. I'll be fine by myself." I would feel bad if she stayed just because of me.

"Hermione Jean Granger you are not spending your first night here alone. And besides I'm not sure when Dad will be back it could a week or two." Bella replied with a glare.

"I have an idea. Why doesn't Hermione join us at our house that way she won't be by herself and we can all get know each other." Alice chirped.

"Oh no that's…." I began but was interrupted by Alice saying, "I'll call Esme and let her know." And with that she flounced out of the room and into the kitchen.

I sighed and asked the room in general, "I'm not getting a choice in the matter am I?"

Jasper chuckled from beside me and said, "I'm afraid not. Once Alice gets her mind set on things it's best to just go along with it."

I sigh again and looked at Bella, "Where can I put my things?"

"In the bedroom next to mine. Make sure you pack enough clothes for about a week." I nodded and walked back outside. I went back over to where my bike was and made sure nobody could see me. I then pulled out my suitcases that I had shrunk and stuffed inside my jacket pocket before enlarging them. There was two large ones plus my handbag that had an undetectable extension charm placed on it that was filled with furniture and pictures.

I went back inside and was met with in the hallway by Emmett and Jasper. I smiled gratefully at them when they each took a suitcase from me. They were quite heavy.

I led the way upstairs and into my new room. It was very plain. The walls were white and the floors were dark wood. The only furniture was a king sized bed and a dresser. I would have to use some magic to decorate it and make it seem more me when I got back. I instructed the boys to lay the suitcases on the bed and told them I would be down in a second.

I opened the suitcases up and packed a duffle bag I had found in my closet with seven outfits, some underwear, and my toiletries before sending a quick Patronus to Harry, letting him know I was safe and to send me a letter later on.

When I went back downstairs the others were all watching T.V and talking. I laid my things next to the door before heading to the kitchen for a snack. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and even though I don't eat a lot since the war I was still a little hungry.

I was halfway through making a turkey and cheese sandwich when I felt someone watching me. My hand automatically went to my wand before I could stop it but I didn't draw it yet. I knew it was most likely one of the Cullens or Bella and I didn't want to have to explain why I was pointing a stick at their chest so I slowly turned around and was met with the deep golden eyes of Jasper Hale. I smiled at him and went back to making my sandwich.

"Are you from Texas?" I asked after a moment of silence.

Jasper looked at me with a confused face and I laughed, "I can tell by your accent."

Jasper smiled a crooked grin and replied, "I was born in Texas but moved after the Cullens adopted me. Most people don't notice my accent because it's hardly there anymore."

I smiled and took a bite of my sandwich before saying, "I've learnt to notice the small things." It was true. During Order training it was one of the first things they teach you. Every little thing could be vital.

"Are you two ready?" Edward called from the hallway.

Jasper and I walked back to where the others were and just as I was about to bend down to get my bag a pale hand beat me to it. I looked up and saw it was Jasper. "You don't have to carry that I can get it."

Jasper waved me off and replied, "It's alright I've got it." I shrugged and followed the others outside. There was a shiny silver Volvo sitting in the driveway that I had not noticed before. I turned and started walking towards my car before a cold hand grabbed my arm pulling me back. "Where are you going?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Uh…to get my bike. There's not enough room in that car for all of us so I was just going to follow you guys."

"I don't think so. There's room." I tilted my head to the side in question, much like a dog would, it was a habit I picked up from Sirius and also my animagus form, which was a wolf.

Jasper smiled at me and went behind the car to put my bag in the trunk before sliding into the backseat. Emmett nudged me gently from behind towards the car and motioned for me to climb in. I was still skeptical about the car being able to fit all of us but decided 'what the hell'. I climbed in and slid into the middle seat.

Suddenly Jasper grabbed me by the hips, placed me gently on his lap, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I tried to protest and move back to the middle seat but before I could Emmet was already in it with Rosalie sitting next to him. Alice was in the driver's seat and Edward had Bella on his lap in the passenger's. I huffed because I really didn't feel comfortable sitting on a stranger's lap.

I leaned back against Jasper's chest and sighed quietly in contentment, because let's face it he makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and he was quite comfortable. When we got to their house I was amazed. It was much bigger than I expected, probably the size of Grimmauld Place, but was much more beautiful and open. I met their parents, Carlisle and Esme and spent an hour or two talking before I went up to the guestroom I was using located on the third floor next to Jasper's room. I changed into an old Quidditch jersey of Harry's that had 'Potter' written on the back and the Gryffindor lion on the front and a pair of Charlie's old sweats before climbing into bed for what I hoped was going to be a dreamless sleep.

**Author's note**

**I know its long, almost 14 pages on Microsoft Word, but I hope it's alright. This is my first crossover so please review and let me know what you think. **

**-Beck **

**P.S: Please keep in mind that I am not going to abandon my other stories. They are going to be my priority but I'm going to revise this story and post chapters every few days or so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note (Read this is important)**

**Hey guys this is not an update. This is just me fixing some mistakes. **_** .96780 **_**pointed out a mistake to me so thank you so much. In this chapter I implied that Sirius, Remus, and Tonks died in the war and then I introduced them in chapter 5 as being alive. I'm really sorry for the confusion. She also pointed out that in chapter 3 I said that Hermione moved in with the Weasleys and in chapter 5 I said she moved into Grimuald place. She did move into Grimuald place, again im really sorry for the confusion. The next two updates is me changing the names in the dream and fixing the mistakes.**

**Chapter 2 (Hermione's POV)**

_We were at Hogwarts, in the Gryffindor common room. Harry was on the floor with his broom lying across his lap as he polished it. Ron and Neville was on either side of him, both with large grins on their faces. Ginny was next to me on the couch smiling down fondly at the boys at our feet. We were just children, thirteen years old, enjoying life, spending time with friends without care in the world._

_But then the scene changed. I was still at Hogwarts, but instead of laughing with the people I loved, I was fighting for my life with the same people. We were at the final battle. Harry was dueling Voldermort. Lavender Brown and I were tag teaming Antonin Dolohov while countless other people were fighting just as hard as we were all around us. _

_The ground was littered with dead bodies, some from the Light side and some from the Dark side. I was trying to see if Harry needed help but at the same time keeping myself alive. I saw the green light burst from Dolohov's wand and hit Lavender right in the chest right before she fell to the ground with an inaudible thud. I cried out but I knew I couldn't stop fighting. I couldn't run to her side, like I was tempted to do. I had to help Harry. I shot a curse at Dolohov and made a run for where Harry was. _

_Over on my left I saw Neville dueling with Bellatrix Lestrange and saw him fall as well. To my right was Collin Crevvy, trying to hold his own against two Death Eaters, and losing. He fell as well. I made it to Harry just as soon as Voldermort cast the 'Avada Kedavra' at him. _

"No!" I shot up in bed, my hand flying towards my rapidly beating heart, and my chest heaving with every breath I took. I looked around the dimly lit room tried to regain my bearings. I was still at the Cullen's house. Light was peaking in through the curtains and a quick look at the clock told me it was a little after eight. I took a deep breath and reminded myself that it was just a dream. But I knew that it wasn't, it was a memory.

"It's over. That's in the past. There is nothing I can do about it." I told myself, burying my head in my hands and letting all my bottled up emotions flow out.

For the first time in weeks I cried. I cried for my parents. I cried for Lavender, Fred, Neville, Mad-eye, and Collin. I cried for all the other people I had lost in my life. I cried for the childhood I would never be able to experience and I cried for the things that I was forced to do and see. Once my breathing had slowed down and my heart rate returned to normal I decided that it was time to get up and face the day.

Thirty minutes later found me standing in front of the bathroom mirror, with the steam from my shower flowing around me, and my damp hair hanging loosely down my back. My fingers ghosted over the scars that littered my body. The only places on my body left unscathed were my face and legs. My arms were littered with cuts that I had earned during the war, as were my back and stomach. I had a particularly nasty one that ran from right below my left breast down to the dip of my right hip. That one I had got from Dolohov in the battle of the department of mysteries. Another one that stood out more so than the others was the one on my right arm where Bellatrix Lestrange had dug a cursed knife in me to get information.

I sighed and looked back down at my bag. I decided to wear a black tank top with one of Harry's sweatshirts over it and a pair of jeans. I pulled on the clothes and went to retrieve my wand from the bedside table. I used a quick drying spell for my hair, tucked my wand into my jean pocket, and sat down on the bed in order to put my shoes on.

"Where were you Mione?" A voice asked from the doorway. I turned around and saw Bella standing there.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Where were you for the past two years?" She clarified.

I sighed and turned back around rubbing a hand over my face as I did. I knew we would be having this conversation, it was inevitable, but I was hoping it wouldn't be so soon.

"Come here Bella." I said patting the spot next to me on the bed. She obeyed and waited for me to say something. I sighed again and buried my head in my hands. After a few moments I looked back at her and said, "I was busy."

Bella gave me a look that screamed _'really that's the best you can come up with?'_

I sighed once again and ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know what to say Bells." I told her honestly. "I was doing things that I can't tell you about. For your safety as well as mine."

She paused for a moment and asked, "Did it have something to do with your parents?"

I bit my lip and nodded. Bella knew that my parents were murdered but not why or by whom. "It had something to do with it yes."

"Why didn't you write me back?"

"I couldn't. It wasn't safe." I answered. I knew I had hurt Bella by not replying but it would have hurt her worse if the Death Eaters had gotten a hold of her. "If I had contacted you in any way you would have became a target."

"A target to who?"

Why did she have to ask the questions I couldn't answer? "I can't tell you that." I sighed. She was about to say something but I held a hand up to stop her. "Listen please. I can't tell you what I was doing. I can't tell you much of anything about my past. I am bound by law not to speak about it. I wish I could. I wish I could tell you everything but I just can't."

She thought it about it for a minute before nodding. "Alright, I'm not happy about it, but I can deal with it."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you." I said pulling her in for a hug.

"Alright. I think Esme has breakfast cooked. Let's go down."

"You go ahead. I'll be down in a second." She nodded, patted my knee, and made her way out of the room, shutting the door behind her. I ran a hand through my hair again and leaned back on the bed.

After a minute or two I sat back up and got my wand back out. "Expecto Patronum", I whispered. A giant silver otter flew out of the tip of my wand, danced around me, before flying off to harry. The Patronus was telling Harry about the conversation with Bella and about what my plans for the day was.

After tucking my wand safely inside my pocket I made my way downstairs.

Breakfast was….weird. The war had made me extremely perceptive. I had been trained to notice things, especially things that seemed a little abnormal. And the Cullens scored a ten on the 'abnormal scale'. For one, their eyes. I know for certain that their eyes had been dark, almost a black color, yesterday. That in itself was weird. I had learned that they were all adopted, so how could they all have the same eye color. Even in a blood related family it was strange for every offspring to have the exact same eye color. Today their eyes were an interesting gold color.

Secondly, they hardly ate. I know I can't really say anything, considering I hardly eat as well, but I ate more than they did. I honestly don't think they put any food in their body. They just moved it around on the plate and raised the fork to their mouth. I at least eat some of it.

And last, all through breakfast I felt someone trying to get passed my Occlumency shields. I had a feeling I knew who it was but I wasn't for certain, and I had no idea how they were doing it.

Add all of these together and you get a very suspicious witch. Maybe it was just my paranoia kicking in. I don't know. But I did know for sure I would keep an eye on the family.

"So Hermione, Bella tells us you're from England?" Esme asked in a soft tone once we were all seated in the living room after breakfast.

"Yes ma'am. I lived there my whole life." I replied.

"Some acquaintances of mine live in London, England. Would you by any chance know of them?" Carlisle inquired.

"I don't really know a lot of people in England. For the better part of eight years I lived in a board school in Scotland."

"Oh so you're a rich kid." Emmett teased from next to me, bumping his shoulder against mine. Emmett was incredibly easy to get along with. He reminds me so much of the twins I cant help but love him.

I rolled my eyes and retorted, "At least I don't have ten cars and a house made entirely of glass."

"Touché." Emmett said with a chuckle.

"Speaking of houses, would someone mind giving me a ride back to Bella's?" I asked.

"Why do you need to go back there?" Alice asked, with a confused look on her face.

"I left my bike there and I was planning on driving down to the Real Estate office to look at houses."

"Mom, don't you have some houses for sell?" Edward asked Esme.

Esme's face lit up with excitement before she nodded in the affirmative and flounced out of the room. She returned a few minutes later with a stack of folders in her hand. "Here's the information on them if you want to go over it."

I grinned at her before shooing Emmett off of the couch and patting the vacated seat in a gesture for her to sit down. She complied and sat the folders on the coffee table.

Thirty minutes later I had settled it down to a house not too far from where we were now. It wasn't really a house, more of a manor, but I had plenty of money to spend so I wasn't really worried. It had two master suites with a study and a bathroom connected to each one, four guestrooms, two baths (not counting the two in the master suites), a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, a sitting a room, and the best part, it had a library!

Esme cautioned me about the price, but I assured her money was no object. I knew I could afford it. My parents left me quite a bit of money plus the money that the Ministry gave me for helping defeat one of the darkest wizards of all time. In short I was rich. All of my money was kept safe in my vault at Gringotts.

I signed a few papers and then gave her my Gringotts card. The card was genius, once it's swiped however much you owe gets taken from your vault and automatically sent to the bank of the person or place you owe. The Cullens and Bella gaped at me and inquired as to where I got that much money from.

"Some of it my parents left me, some of it I saved up over the years, but most of it came from the government." I responded.

"Why did the government give you money?" Rosalie sneered.

"Community Service." I replied in the same haughty tone she used with me. Her eyes held some respect I them but she glared at me and looked away. I smirked.

So that was that. I now owned my very own house in Forks, Washington and was scheduled to move in tomorrow. I couldn't wait.

**Authors note**

**Again I am sorry for the wait. Review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Hermione's POV**

"Who is this?" Jasper asked pointing to a picture that he was holding.

Jasper and I was in the living room of my new house unpacking boxes labeled 'nix-knacks'. The other Cullens and Bella were around somewhere cleaning and what not. Minus Carlisle who was called into the hospital some time during the night and Rosalie who was still being a bitch. Looking at the pictures full of my friends, some who were alive and some who were not, was hard and I was glad I didn't have to go through it alone.

Glancing up at him I replied, "That's Charlie and Bill Weasley. That picture was taken the summer before my fifth year." I had went to Romania with Bill to visit Charlie for two weeks and also to help him decipher some ancient runes he was having trouble with. At this time Bill still worked for the Goblins as a curse breaker and Charlie was still a dragon tamer. During the two weeks we were there the three of us became really close and still kept in contact when I went off to school. When they moved back to London to join the Order we became even closer. Now Bill was married to Fleur with a baby on the way and Charlie had started working with the twins in their joke shop but we still wrote regularly.

"What do you mean by 'fifth year'?" He asked.

"At my School we went by years, like first year, second year. There was seven years all together." I explained.

"Oh. So how old were you when you started at this school?"

"Eleven and I graduated when I was seventeen."

"So you won't be attending school here?" He sounded a little depressed which confused me greatly.

"Well I was thinking about it. My school's curriculum was different than most, especially American's." I replied carefully I didn't want to give too much away about Hogwarts. "What grade are you in?"

"Rose, Emmett and I are seniors, while Edward and Alice are juniors along with Bella."

"Oh cool. Rosalie and Emmett are they…um together?" I hadn't seen them kiss or anything but I had noticed the little glances and the way they seemed to gravitate towards one another.

"Yes. I know it's a little weird but they're not blood related and they love each other."

"I wasn't going to judge. As long as their happy together that's all that matters. Besides I've seen the way they look at each other." It was a look that only couples who was truly in love with each other used. There was a pause in the conversation after that, each of us focused on the task at hand

"So who is this?" Jasper asked again. He was holding up a picture of the Weasleys, Harry, and I standing in front of the Burrow. It was before the war so Fred was in it and George still had his ear. We were squished together with big smiles on all of our faces.

"The red heads are all of the Weasleys. The black haired boy standing next to me is Harry Potter. The Weasleys basically adopted Harry and I. Harry practically lived with them during the holidays since he lost his parents when he was just a year old. When my parents were killed Molly and Arthur Weasley basically became my parents. Even though I didn't live with them they always came over and made sure I was alright and they always treated me as one of their own."

"They must be great people to take you both in after having so many children already." Jasper commented smiling.

"Oh they're the best. The red head who had his arm flung around Harry is Ron. The three of us was and still are best friends." I said with a small smile myself. Thinking about the Weasleys and all of the holidays that were spent with them brought back some really good memories. "That's the DA." I informed him pointing to the next picture before I could stop myself. My eyes got wide and I mentally berated myself for being so careless.

Jasper cocked an eyebrow and asked, "The DA?"

"Um…it was a club Harry, Ron and I created during our fifth year." I explained quickly

"Oh. None of you look very happy in this picture." Jasper informed me with a slight frown. It was true. Nobody was smiling, not even Collin Creevy, and you could see the sadness and the fear in each students' eyes. Looking at this picture and thinking about what happened that year brought tears to my eyes and opened up a whole lot of memories that were best forgotten. I shook my head and willed the sobs that I could feel threatening to make their way out of my body back.

I felt waves of calm crash over me and was extremely grateful for it even though it confused me greatly. I pushed my confusion away and answered Jasper with a simple, "times were tough then," before going back to unpacking boxes. We continues working with very little conversation after that. Jasper would comment on something or ask about a picture and I would answer. Thankfully the questions were all about happy memories and I was able to push past the painful ones for a while. I was in a much better mood when the others came in.

Emmett immediately flopped on my new cream colored couch and announced, "I officially hate cleaning."

I giggled at him before thanking everybody for their help. They, of course said it was no problem, that I didn't need to thank them, etc, etc.

"Well I best be off. I have some cleaning I need to do around the house. You kids have fun and be good." Esme commanded, directing her last comment at Emmett who was still sprawled out on my couch.

"Aw come on Mom I'm always good." Emmett replied with a pout making me and everybody else roll their eyes.

"Sure you are sweetie." She said simply with a pat to his head. She smiled at all of us waved and left.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Bella asked sitting in Edward's lap as always.

"We could watch a movie I think I remember unpacking them and putting them in that cubby under the T.V." I suggested pointing to which cubby I was talking about.

Emmett moved towards it and took a minute to look through my very limited DVD collection before grinning and pulling out 'The Hangover'. We all agreed and spent the next 2 hours laughing and making fun of the movie.

**Jasper's POV (Finally)**

**(His and Hermione's first meeting)**

I was lonely. It's as simple as that. Being constantly around mated couples would do that to a vampire. Alice understood and that is why we went away together to hunt as often as we did. We weren't together in the sexual sense. Alice was saving herself for her mate and as for me; well I wasn't a virgin by any means. I had fucked many women over the years, going a century without sex was something I refused to do, but that was all I did. There was never any emotional attachment and if one of the women did begin to have feelings for me I would leave and never hook up with them again.

Even though I enjoyed these escapades I wanted a mate. I wanted someone to love and who would love me. I wanted to feel the emotions I constantly felt around the others directed towards me for once. I wanted someone to spend eternity with. After Edward met Bella and discovered she was his mate my loneliness became worse. I was jealous of my brother. I was far older than Edward, in both vampire and human years, but he had found someone before I had. Alice understood like she always did. She didn't share in my feelings but she knew where I was coming from, so she just sat back and watched as I took my frustration out on the forest and surrounding area.

Eventually I calmed down and made friends with the human that my family had come to care so deeply for. I kept my distance because of my bloodlust but we still became close. Finally I became desensitized, if you will, to her scent and can even stand to be in her house with only a slight burn. That was where I found myself now, sitting in Bella's living room with my siblings watching T.V. I had wanted to go hunting but Alice insisted that I come along with them and I am not going to go against a physic. And I'm glad I didn't.

I had heard the motorcycle when it first started up the street where Chief Swan's house was located but thought nothing of it until it pulled up into the driveway. Bella shot a curious look at Edward who shrugged before climbing off his lap and leaving the room. "Do you know who it is Edward?" I asked.

"No. I can't hear their thoughts," he replied not taking his eyes off the door that Bella had left through. "Alice can you see them?"

"It's Bella's cousin, Hermione." She replied with a mischievous smile to me. I cocked an eyebrow at her in question but she simply smiled wider and looked away.

We heard Bella squealing at her cousin and had I not been a vampire I wouldn't have been able to comprehend what she said, she was speaking so quickly.

When her cousin spoke my heart would have stop if it had not already been dead. Her voice sounded like an angel's. I could listen to it all day. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm Jasper Whitlock, a war scarred vampire, I do not think things like this. If my brother Peter heard about this I would never hear the end of it. Edward shot me an amused smile before looking back at the door.

When Bella allowed her cousin inside it took all of my self-control to stay in my seat. She smelled fantastic. But not in the 'I want to suck you dry' kind of way, more of the 'I want to hold you down and mark you while you scream my name' kind of way. Edward shot me a disgusted look at this and I shrugged, I had absolutely no clue what was wrong with me. Beside me Alice was practically jumping up and down in excitement and Emmett was looking at her in bewilderment.

Finally Bella and her cousin made their way back to us. When I finally was able to see her all my thoughts melted away. It was just me and her. Nobody else mattered but the women in front of me. She was a little bit taller than Bella but not by much. Compared to me she would come to about my shoulder. She had ample breasts and curves in all the right places. Her legs looked like they would fit perfectly around me while I pounded….STOP IT! What was wrong with me?! Her eyes were a deep brown with flecks of blue and green in them that I could get lost in. She had caramel colored hair that hung in soft ringlets just past her shoulders.

She was skinny, almost like she didn't eat enough, with bags that could rival ours under her eyes. Hey eyes looked hollow like she had been through something horrible. Her emotions were alright on the surface but underneath that was a layer of sadness and quilt. I didn't like it. Those emotions made my beast rattle in its cage. I didn't know why she felt or looked that way but I did know that she was my mate and that it was my job to find out what happened and make it better.

**Author's note**

**Not how I imagined this chapter would go but I hope you like it. I didn't plan on having Jasper's POV and I'm not sure how it turned out. Let me know what you think about it and give me your suggestions please. **

**~Beck **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**

**Hey guys. For those of you who didn't read the author's note in the previous chapter. I accidently deleted chapter 4 and had to rewrite it. ****THIS WILL BE DIFFERENT. SO REREAD IT!** **Chapter 5 will also be different so read that as well.**

**Chapter 4 (Hermione's POV)**

Bella and the Cullens left my new home at around midnight, leaving me with some much needed alone time. I was grateful for their help but I had things to unpack away from muggle eyes.

I grabbed my beaded bag before heading upstairs to the attic which will be converted into my office/potions room. Once upstairs I reached into the bag and pulled out my shrunken desk, chair, four cauldrons, three cabinets, and seven boxes filled with potion ingredients. Once I relarged all the items and levitated them into their rightful places, I spelled the ingredients to line themselves neatly in the shelves of the cabinets before making my way to my favorite room of the house.

The library wasn't overly large but it wasn't tiny either. It was large enough to feel like a library and not a study but small enough to feel cozy and enable the fireplace to warm the entire room. I reached back into my beaded bag and pulled out seven shrunken boxes filled with books. I put the boxes to their rightful sizes and cast a spell on the books that allowed them to order themselves on the bookcases already in the room before going back to the attic.

I used accio to summon parchment and quill and sat down at my desk to write.

Dear Harry,

I hope this letter finds you well and happy. You will be glad to know I finally found a house I love dearly and have moved in immediately. It has two master suits so my offer still stands. And it even has a library where I will more than likely spend all my time. The house is in a secluded part of the town and is far enough in the woods that no wondering muggle will see anything they shouldn't.

I've ran into a bit of a problem…Well problem isn't the right word for it so calm down brother bear. It's more of a mystery. My cousin, Bella, has this set of friends who are rather…strange. They seem nice enough and even allowed me to stay with them while my uncle was out of town. Now maybe it's just my paranoia but I don't think they're entirely human.

First of all, they are all adopted. The first day I met them they all had dark eyes, almost black in color. Not only is this a strange color but even in blood related families the chances of all of them having the same color eyes are very low. They also had dark circles under their eyes, like they haven't slept in days. The next morning they all had golden eyes and the circles were gone. They're all really cold as well, like they've stuck their hands in ice for hours. Also every time I'm around them I feel as if someone is trying to get past my occlumency shields. But that's not it. During breakfast they didn't eat at all, they acted like they ate but I don't think they put any kind of food in their mouths at all. But most importantly when I first saw them, and even now to an extent, my magic went haywire. It's like warning bells going off in my head and my magic just automatically flares up in defense.

IF you would, will you ask Remus and Sirius their opinions? I don't think I'm in any immediate danger so no need to rally the troops please. Give the others my love and tell Teddy I miss him very much. Please consider my offer; my house is always open to you.

With all my love,

~Hermione

I reread the letter for any mistakes or things that I left out before sending it off with a little spell Harry and I invented. If the person sending the letter has been to the recipient's house then all they had to do was think of the place and wave their wand over the letter while saying 'Mitto Misi Missum'. The letter immediately lands near the intended person. The only people who know of the spell are the people in the Order and the DA.

I watched as the letter disappeared in a flash of orange light before deciding to go to bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up with a letter addressed to me on the pillow next to my head.<p>

Dear Hermione,

I'm doing very well. It's a bit boring here with just Remus, Sirius, Tonks, and baby Teddy as company but other than that I am very content. Ginny and I finally broke up. We talked it over and both decided that it wasn't working out and that neither of us was happy.

She is now dating Draco Malfoy. Ron is not happy, neither are the other Weasleys but they seem very much in love and I'm just glad that she's happy. Sirius and Remus send their love and are expecting a floo call sometime today. Their exact words were, "Just because she thinks she's a big girl and can live on her own now does not mean she doesn't have to call and check in with her dads. It's bad enough she had to move across an entire ocean." They ranted for a good twenty minutes before Teddy woke up and interrupted them.

I am very happy to hear that you got your own place. I may just take you up on your offer; I'll have to think about it. About your little mystery, none of us have ever heard of what you're describing. Remus says we may have some books in the library that could be of use to you. You can drop by any time and check. Teddy is missing you. He keeps asking, "Where's Mione?" so you better drop by soon and see him. We all miss you really. Bill and Charlie were with me when I received your letter and are expecting one from you soon.

Love and Miss you

-Harry

I smiled as I read it and was about to write him a reply when the doorbell rand. I quickly transfigured my clothes into a pair of dark jeans and a black long sleeved shirt before making my way downstairs to answer it. The sight that met my eyes had me drooling. Jasper Hale stood there, freshly showered, wearing a pair of tight, dark jeans and a white shirt with a black leather jacket over it. I looked at his face and noticed he had caught me ogling him and was now smirking.

I smiled back at him and moved aside to allow him entrance. "What brings you here?" I asked while I led him to the living room.

"I thought maybe we could hang out together?" He asked uncertainly.

He looked so cute I couldn't hide my smile, "Of course we can. What would you like to do?"

His smile was almost blinding in its intensity, "Well I noticed yesterday you had a motorcycle. I thought maybe it would be nice to go riding."

"Really?!" I asked excitedly. I hadn't had anyone volunteer to ride with me for so long. None of my friends was as interested in motorcycles as I was and Sirius was always busy being the head of the Black family. Jasper nodded and I started jumping up and down in my excitement. "That would be amazing! I haven't ridden with anyone in years! Do you have a bike?"

Jasper chuckled at my enthusiasm and said, "Of course I do. Its outside. Do you want to drive separately or together?"  
>While I really wanted to drive my baby the thought of being able to hold onto Jasper's waist while he drove was too tempting to pass so I replied, "We'll take your bike."<p>

**Author's note**

'**Mitto Misi Missum' means 'to send' in Latin.**

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry for the mix up but I've fixed it and I personally think it's better than the first. I've changed a lot in this chapter so chapter 5 will most defiantly be different. I hope you all liked it as well. I should have chapter 5 uploaded sometime tomorrow. **

**Review please =)**

**-Bekah **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys. Here is Chapter 5. It's a lot different than the first so you need to reread it. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 5 (Hermione POV)**

The evening spent with Jasper was one of the best I have ever had. We rode all the way to Seattle and stopped to have dinner at this little hole in the wall Italian restaurant. Conversation with Jasper flowed easily. I don't think I've laughed as much as I did in my life. There was nothing forced about our interactions and there were no awkward silences. Everything was comfortable and natural. It was late when we got home, probably around one in the morning, so everything was quiet driving through town.

Opening my door after Jasper dropped me off; I was greeted by a giant black dog.

Once over my initial shock I glared at the offending animal before throwing my keys at it. The dog gave a bark like laugh before transforming into the dark-haired man that I knew so well.

"Sirius Black what on earth do you think you're doing?" I demanded. I gave him what Ron affectionately named the 'Hermione look' complete with my hands on my hips in a very Mrs. Weasley like move.

Sirius grinned unapologetically at me and shrugged. "When you didn't answer the five floo calls we became worried."

"We?" I asked searching for his partners in crime.

Remus, Harry, Bill, and Charlie disillusioned themselves and grinned sheepishly at me.

"Sorry Mione. We were worried after you didn't answer." Harry said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Sirius scoffed at him and said, "I'm not sorry. If she had answered all the floo calls than we wouldn't have had to come here."

"I just got home!" I defended.

"Oh yes, we saw your little boyfriend. How was your date?" Remus smirked.

"He is not my boyfriend and it was not a date." I turned my glare onto the werewolf who, just like his best friend, was unaffected by it. "Jasper and I-"

"Oh so his name is Jasper." This comment came from Charlie who decided to put his two cents in.

"Shut up. All of you. I'm done talking about this." I moved past all the smirking men and made my way into the kitchen picking my keys up on my way. Laying my keys and bag on the table, I began rummaging in the refrigerator for a bottle of Firewhiskey. I heard the five men follow me into the kitchen and the sounds of scraping chair on the hardwood floor. Coming up victorious from my search I moved over to the counter and accioed six glasses from a box I had yet to unpack and began pouring the Firewhiskey in them.

I felt rather than saw Harry as he came to stand next to me on the pretense of stealing a drink. "Seriously though Mione did you have fun tonight." He murmured just loud enough of me to hear him in my ear.

I smiled and him before replying, "I did. More fun than I've had in years."

Harry smiled softly at me and said, "I'm glad."

We shared another smile before I levitated the glasses and the bottle of Firewhiskey over to the table. Harry took the last available seat so I sat on his lap. "So how long was you guys here before I came home?" I asked curiously.

"A couple hours, nice house by the way. Very well decorated." Bill commented.

"So you guys took the liberty of exploring?"

"What else were we suppose to do?" Sirius demanded.

I was about to retort before the newly installed house phone rang. Getting off of Harry's lap I picked the receiver off of the wall mounted base and answered, "Granger's residence."

"Hermione?" Bella's voice came from the other end.

"Yeah, hey Bells."

"Hey, sorry for calling so late but I can see your lights on from the Cullen's house and was worried. It's just, it's really late and I thought you would be in bed by now." Bella was like an overprotective mama bear. I both loved and wanted to hex her for it.

"I'm fine. I actually just got home a few minutes ago and was greeted by some surprising guests."

"Oh. Who was is?"

"Some friends from Britain that came to help me settle in more."

"Oh that's sweet. So I heard from a little birdie that you and Jasper spent the evening together."

"Does this little birdie happen to be named Alice?" Even though I just met the little pixie I could already tell she liked to gossip.

"Maybe. So what did you guys do?"

"We went on a ride on his motorcycle and ended up in Seattle. We stopped at this hole in the wall Italian restaurant to eat before coming home. Well I ate. Jasper _pretended_ to eat like all the Cullens do."

"What…what do you mean?" She sounded nervous now.

"I mean that every time I've had a meal with them I haven't once seen them put a piece of food in their mouths. Now maybe the acting like they eat is good enough for everyone else but it's not for me. They're hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is."

"Hermione…" Bella began but I cut her off.

"No Bella. I'm not saying that they're bad people or even that I don't like them. On the contrary I _do_ like them. I like them a lot. But you know how I am when there's a mystery. I have to solve them or I'll go crazy. Now I have company so I need to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I didn't wait for a reply and hung up.

I looked back at the five men and said sheepishly, "Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Now she's probably gonna tell the Cullens."

"Probably, but that's ok because we found out what the Cullens are." Bill said.

"Really? How?"

Remus answered, "Those books Harry told you about, I took the liberty of looking through them and found a description closely matching the one you gave. That's actually a big part of why we're here."

"So they're dangerous. Or at least you think they're dangerous."

"They are dangerous 'Mione. Very dangerous." Charlie piped up.

"I'll be the judge of that. What are they?"

"Vampires.


End file.
